<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Abitudini poco principesche by Milady_Silvia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165790">Abitudini poco principesche</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia'>Milady_Silvia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ribelle [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brave (2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:46:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Merida sta cercando di cambiare le sue abitudini, ma senza troppi risultati.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ribelle [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Abitudini poco principesche</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Abitudini poco principesche</p><p> </p><p>Merida sospirò e guardò le mele mangiucchiate abbandonate sul pavimento, incrociò le braccia al petto, ticchettò col piede sul pavimento e scrollò il capo.</p><p>“Dovrei perdere questa pessima abitudine”. Piegò le labbra in un sorriso. “Dovrei mangiarle interamente e dare il torsolo ad Angus!”.</p><p>&lt; So che mia madre direbbe che non dovrei mangiare le mele in giro. Però è follia mangiare la frutta con coltello e forchetta &gt; pensò.</p><p>“Figliola, scendi! Tua madre ci ha dato il permesso per una gara di tiro con l’arco” sentì il padre chiamarla.</p><p>Correndo via dalla stanza, disse: “Queste sono sane abitudini, invece”.</p><p> </p><p>[100].</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>